


The Ballad of the Space Dragoons

by CorundumBleu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Ballads, Lasers, Space Battles, Space Opera, Space Pirates, War, Wassy Wapose, Writing Exercise, space, written by Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorundumBleu/pseuds/CorundumBleu
Summary: A mighty song of strength and victory for all who hope to invade the Earth!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Ballad of the Space Dragoons

**Author's Note:**

> This song is written in ballad meter! The whole thing can be sung to the tune of Gilligan's Island theme song. I suggest you try it! :)
> 
> This was written in the span of about 2.5 hours for the "Write a Story you Worthless Piece of Shit Weekend Jamboree" writing contest run by the The Webcomics Review on Tumblr. Thanks as always for getting me off my butt to engage in some pressure-free, bullshit-quality creativity. I will never get tired of writing for your guys' ridiculous prompts!
> 
> Prompt: Aliens invade the earth with terrifying sonic weapons.

We hail from space, a distant land of fearsome bombardiers  
We are the mighty Space Dragoons, armed with song and spears.

We’ve vanquished half the galaxy, so sayeth in this tune  
Conquering by birth and troth, and gird for battle soon.

Our augurs told us “Conquer there” and thusly we embark  
Before we left they wrote this verse to see us through the dark.

As we cross the inky void, we bring with us our songs  
This harbinger of victory to carry us along.  
A plucky tune to keep us strong,  
The words are never wrong.

In our view a spark appears, a tiny pale blue host  
They call it “Earth”, at which we laugh, for ocean it is most.

As we approach they hail to us, an overture of sorts  
Arrayed against us many ships, a panoply of force.

They ask us if we come in peace, we tell them “We do not”  
Then open fire on their fleet of spaceship battle yachts.

We lay about with fearsome blasts, a fusillade of bombs  
They answer back with salvos fierce, and screams upon our comms.

The skirmishing is thick and fierce, our enemy is strong  
But one-by-one they fall to us and to our mighty song!  
This harbinger of weapons drawn,  
The words are never wrong.

We dodge and weave for they are quick, but we are quicker still  
We puncture through their line defense, and revel in the kill.

Then enemy begins to falter, ‘neath our might blitz  
They muster rank for one last stand, but clearly on the fritz.

As we close in they shy away, and a desperate final spar  
But death pursues them each and all, a laser abattoir.

Their planet will be in our sights, ripe for us to reap  
We will revel in our prize, their treasure ours to keep.

We cut them down with speed and skill, their pain is not prolonged  
The silence that they leave behind, now ringing with our song!  
This harbinger of battles won,  
The words are never wrong.

It’s true this has not happened yet, the battle’s days away  
But what we sing shall come to pass, or so our prophets say.

Our people sing of future plans, those plans become the past  
Our history is one long tale of accurate forecast.

So though we may yet meet our deaths, we know we shall prevail  
Our strongest weapon is this song, who’s lyrics cannot fail.

Prognosticy is in our blood, to heralds we belong  
Our victory we can foresee, by invoking our song!  
This harbinger of triumph long,  
The words are never wrong.

“Earth” beware, us you should fear  
These words are never wrong!


End file.
